Rules
Admin Rules of Girl Meets World Pairings Wiki This wiki contains rules like every other wiki. As already said, we have admins and bureaucrats which can ban you from the wiki for vandilism or rule breaking. These users will be recognized by you and you will have to obey their rules, or it will result in a ban and/or a block. Although, contributors aren't the only ones who can break rules. Admins may do so, as well. If you are an admin breaking the rules, don't just think "I'm an admin, I can do whatever I want." The founder of the wiki can easily remove you from your high position, and even block you from the wiki. If you have a problem with an admin, you can contact the founder of the wiki, Riley-Matthews121, and she'll deal with your situation. If the situation is "I was breaking the rules and an admin tried to block me" do not expect Riley to remove the admin and take your side. That is the job of our admins. Contributor Rules of Girl Meets World Pairings Wiki As a contributor to the wiki, you have many rules to follow. As said above in the admin rules, you are to follow the admins rules. If you don't, that will result in a ban. You are welcomed to edit the pages you'd like if they aren't locked, but if they are, they are locked for a reason so don't ask for us to unlock them. Editing wikis is your job as contributors to make it up to the admin position, but we need to see good editing from you. If we see you edit a page, such as a character pairing you don't like, and you edit it badly, that will not be allowed. Your edit will be immediately removed. Also, you may be blocked if it keeps up. Also, you have to talk nice about each other and the characters of GMW. Remember to follow all of these rules. Rules of Girl Meets World Pairings Wiki * Follow rules of the founder (this includes admins). * Follow rules of the admins whose rules have been verified as an official rule. * Don't complain to the founder or another admin about an admin threatening to block you for breaking the rules. * No inappropriate talk will be tolerated. * Do not upload pornographic and/or obscene images, because this is a wiki about a kids' show. If you upload an inappropriate image, you will receive a permanent block. * Profanity will not be allowed in Girl Meets World Pairings Wiki. * Do not harass, abuse, and/or bully other users in this wiki. If you are caught performing that action, you will be blocked for a set amount of time. * Only good editing here. Do not vandalize any pages, including but not limited to another user's profile page. * Don't ask us to be an admin unless we are looking for one, and we ask you. You can ask about becoming an admin like "what can I do to become an admin?" but don't ask us directly to be an admin. * In chat, you need to talk nicely or a moderator can block you. * Do not make rude and/or insulting comments, as they will be immediately deleted and reported. * Listen to all of the rules. * Do not create sockpuppets in this wiki for malicious purposes. If you want to create a second account, you must be flagged for approval here. * Have a very fun editing time!!